Hero: 108 - Reboot
Hero: 108 - Reboot is the new series that is going to be aired soon enough by their director, Nightmareking123. Characters and Voices (so far) Heroes - First Squad/The Legion of Big Green Lin Chung - (Voiced by Kevin Conroy) Mystique Sonia - (Voiced by Grey Griffin) Jon Peterson - (Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in Season 1, and by Travis Willingham in Season 2) Rosefinch - (Voiced by Laura Bailey) Mr. No Hands - (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) Jumpy Ghostface - (Voiced by Bob Bergen) Mighty Ray - (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor) Heroes - Big Green - The Seven Powers Commander ApeTrully - (Voiced by J. K. Simmons) Woo the Wise - (Voiced by Hugh Laurie) Master Chou - (Voiced by Wally Kurth) Burly - (Voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) Mano - (Voiced by DC Douglas) Tank Commander - (Voiced by Patrick Seitz) Lady Green - (Voiced by Stephanie Young) Yan Ching - (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) The Sailor Brothers - (Voiced by Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, and Pauly Shore) Sammo Whale - (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin) Air Defence Captain - (Voiced by Sonny Strait) Red-Face Kwan - (Voiced by John DiMaggio and Frank Welker) Heroes - Big Green - Others Wu Sung - (Voiced by Unknown) Gardener Ching - (Voiced by Tom Kenny) The Fruiter - (Voiced by Unknown) Heroes - Big Green - Second Squad Alpha Girl Latifah - (Voiced by Susan Eisenberg) Kowloon - (Voiced by Matthew Mercer) Golden-Eye Husky - (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Hurricane Lee - (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) Archer Lee - (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche) Zebra Bros. (Was bounty hunters in the League of Chaos, but they betrayed them, because they saw how evil that their tribe was) - (Voiced by Doug Erholtz and Bob Carter) Heroes - The Council of the Gods Master Tien Khuan - (Voiced by George Takei) The Guardian of the Jungle - (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) The Guardian of the Oceans - (Voiced by Grey Griffin) The Guardian of the Ruins - (Voiced by J. B. Blanc) The Guardian of the Caves - (Voiced by Steve Blum) The Guardian of the Forest - (Voiced by Tara Strong) The Guardian of the Mountains - (Voiced by Keone Young) The Guardian of the Factory - (Voiced by Corey Burton) The Guardian of the Volcano - (Voiced by Jamieson Price) The Animal Kings and Queens Elephant King - (Voiced by Unknown) Camel King - (Voiced by Unknown) Parrot King - (Voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) Panda King - (Voiced by Unknown) Giraffe King - (Voiced by Unknown) Eagle King - (Voiced by James Patrick Stuart) Baboon King - (Voiced by Unknown) Lion King - (Voiced by Lance J. Holt) Dog King - (Voiced by Unknown) Peacock Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Bearstomp - (Voiced by Unknown) Rhino King - (Voiced by Unknown) Cat King - (Voiced by Unknown) Cheetah King - (Voiced by Unknown) Cheetah Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Crocodile King - (Voiced by Unknown) Ox King - (Voiced by Greg Eagles) Egret Queen - (Voiced by April Winchell) Snake King - (Voiced by Unknown) Shark King - (Voiced by Unknown) Chameleon Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Octopus King - (Voiced by Unknown) Bald Eagle King - (Voiced by John DiMaggio) Crab King - (Voiced by Unknown) Scorpion King - (Voiced by Unknown) Duckbill King - (Voiced by Unknown) Frog King - (Voiced by Unknown) Ostrich King - (Voiced by Unknown) Sheep Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Deer King - (Voiced by Unknown) Penguin King - (Voiced by Unknown) Pig King - (Voiced by Unknown) Skunk King - (Voiced by Unknown) Porcupine King - (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Groundhog King - (Voiced by Unknown) Firefly King - (Voiced by Unknown) Gorilla King - (Voiced by Unknown) Kangaroo King - (Voiced by Unknown) Star-Nosed Mole King - (Voiced by Unknown) Seagull King - (Voiced by Jamieson Price) Seagull Prince - (Voiced by Unknown) Stingray King - (Voiced by Unknown) Pangolin Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Lizard King - (Voiced by Paul Reubens) Silk Worm King - (Voiced by Unknown) Silk Worm Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Flying Squirrel King - (Voiced by Unknown) Yak King - (Voiced by Unknown) Samurai Bushido/Hamster King - (Voiced by Unknown) Crane King - (Voiced by Unknown) Beetle King - (Voiced by Unknown) Dragon Queen - (Voiced by Unknown) Fox King - (Voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) Hermit Crab King - (Voiced by Unknown) Sea Elephant King - (Voiced by Unknown) Sloth King - (Voiced by Unknown) Leech King - (Voiced by Christopher Bevins) Oyster-Rhana King - (Voiced by Unknown) Polar Bear King - (Voiced by Unknown) Roto-Wolf King - (Voiced by Travis Willingham) Pufferfish King - (Voiced by Unknown) Swamp Hippo King - (Voiced by Unknown) Villains - The League of Chaos (NOTICE: The Eight Bounty Hunters' names are unknown) (NOTICE: You can name the voices for the eight bounty hunters.) Twin Masters/The Emperor - (Voiced by Jon Peterson, the director) High Roller - (Voiced by Richard Epcar) Unknown Bounty Hunter #1 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #2 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #3 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #4 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #5 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #6 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #7 - (Voiced by Unknown) Unknown Bounty Hunter #8 - (Voiced by Unknown) Episodes - Season 1 (Arc 1 - The Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Arc) (REMEMBER: The episodes named "unknown" means that you should name the episode at sometime.) Episode 1 - Rabbit Castle Episode 2 - Elephant Castle - Part 1 Episode 3 - Liger Castle Episode 4 - Camel Castle Episode 5 - Parrot Castle - Part 1 Episode 6 - Turtle Cannon Competition - Part 1 Episode 7 - Pandaffe Castle Episode 8 - Eagle Castle Episode 9 - Baboon Castle Episode 10 - Folk Game Competition - Part 1 Episode 11 - Unknown Episode 12 - Unknown Episode 13 - Unknown Episode 14 - Unknown Episode 15 - Unknown Episode 16 - Unknown Episode 17 - Unknown Episode 18 - Unknown Episode 19 - Unknown Episode 20 - Unknown Episode 21 - Unknown Episode 22 - Unknown Episode 23 - Unknown Episode 24 - Unknown Episode 25 - Unknown Episode 26 - Unknown Movie - The Pitched Battle of the Tank Army Episodes - Season 1 (Arc 2 - The Pitched Battle of the Navies Arc) Episode 27 - Lion Castle Episode 28 - Dog Castle Episode 29 - Camel Castle - Part 2 Episode 30 - Turtle Cannon Competition - Part 2 Episode 31 - Elephant Castle - Part 2 Episode 32 - Peacock Castle Episode 33 - Unknown Episode 34 - Unknown Episode 35 - Unknown Episode 36 - Unknown Episode 37 - Unknown Episode 38 - Unknown Episode 39 - Unknown Episode 40 - Unknown Episode 41 - Unknown Episode 42 - Unknown Episode 43 - Unknown Episode 44 - Unknown Episode 45 - Unknown Episode 46 - Unknown Episode 47 - Unknown Episode 48 - Unknown Episode 49 - Unknown Episode 50 - Unknown Episode 51 - Unknown Episode 52 - Unknown Movie - The Pitched Battle of the Navies Episodes - Season 1 (Arc 3 - The Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Arc) Episode 53 - Rhino Castle Episode 54 - Cat Castle Episode 55 - Cheetah Castle - Part 1 Episode 56 - Crocodile Castle Episode 57 - Parrot Castle - Part 2 Episode 58 - The Air Battle Episode 59 - EgretOx Castle Episode 60 - Folk Game Competition - Part 2 Episode 61 - Snake Castle Episode 62 - Shark Castle Episode 63 - Chameleon Castle Episode 64 - Fireworks Festival of East Citadel Episode 65 - Octopus Castle Episode 66 - Bald Eagle Castle Episode 67 - Crab Castle Episode 68 - Turtle Cannon Competition - Part 3 Episode 69 - Scorpion Castle Episode 70 - Duckbill Castle Episode 71 - Unknown Episode 72 - Unknown Episode 73 - Unknown Episode 74 - Unknown Episode 75 - Unknown Episode 76 - Unknown Episode 77 - Unknown Episode 78 - Unknown Movie - The Pitched Battle of the Great Wall Train Episodes - Season 1 (Arc 4 - The Pitched Battle of the Air Force Arc) Episode 79 - Frog Castle Episode 80 - Ostrich Castle Episode 81 - Sheep Castle Episode 82 - Deer Castle Episode 83 - Cheetah Castle - Part 2 Episode 84 - Penguin Castle Episode 85 - Table Soccer Competition Episode 86 - The Fierce Battle of the Pig and Skunk Armies Episode 87 - Porcupine Castle Episode 88 - Groundhog Castle Episode 89 - Unknown Episode 90 - Unknown Episode 91 - Unknown Episode 92 - Unknown Episode 93 - Unknown Episode 94 - Unknown Episode 95 - Unknown Episode 96 - Unknown Episode 97 - Unknown Episode 98 - Unknown Episode 99 - Unknown Episode 100 - Unknown Episode 101 - Unknown Episode 102 - Unknown Episode 103 - Unknown Episode 104 - Unknown Movie - The Pitched Battle of the Air Force Episodes - Season 2 (Arc 5 - Big Baby Turtles Arc) Special - The Rise of Jon Peterson Episode 105 - Unknown Episode 106 - Unknown Episode 107 - Terracotta Warriors Episode 108 - The Strongest Punch and Kick Episode 109 - Star-Nosed Moles Episode 110 - Prince of Seagulls Episode 111 - Stingray Episode 112 - Pangolin Castle Episode 113 - The Lizard King Episode 114 - The Fruiter Episode 115 - Unknown Episode 116 - Unknown Episode 117 - Unknown Episode 118 - Unknown Episode 119 - Unknown Episode 120 - Unknown Episode 121 - Unknown Episode 122 - Unknown Episode 123 - Unknown Episode 124 - Unknown Episode 125 - Unknown Episode 126 - Unknown Episode 127 - Unknown Episode 128 - Unknown Episode 129 - Unknown Episode 130 - Unknown Movie - Big Baby Turtles Episodes - Season 2 (Arc 6 - The Eyes of Mighty Ray Arc) Episode 131 - Duo Cannon Episode 132 - Second to None Episode 133 - The Resurrection of the T-Rex Episode 134 - The Hamster King Episode 135 - The Return of the Pterodactyls Episode 136 - Shadow Monster Episode 137 - White Crane Episode 138 - Animal Collector Episode 139 - Unknown Episode 140 - Unknown Episode 141 - Unknown Episode 142 - Unknown Episode 143 - Unknown Episode 144 - Unknown Episode 145 - Unknown Episode 146 - Unknown Episode 147 - Unknown Episode 148 - Unknown Episode 149 - Unknown Episode 150 - Unknown Episode 151 - Unknown Episode 152 - Unknown Episode 153 - Unknown Episode 154 - Unknown Episode 155 - Unknown Episode 156 - Unknown Movie - The Eyes of Mighty Ray Episodes - Season 2 (Arc 7 - Animals Inside Arc) Episode 157 - The Sword of Dark Fire Episode 158 - The Revenge of the Commander of Darkness Episode 159 - The Ghost Ship Episode 160 - Enter the Dragon Episode 161 - Jellyfish Jam Episode 162 - Fox King and the Arachno Tanks Episode 163 - Ninja Fight Episode 164 - Demon Heartland Episode 165 - Sloth King Episode 166 - Leech King Episode 167 - The Third Squad Episode 168 - The Seahorse Temptation Episode 169 - Unknown Episode 170 - Unknown Episode 171 - Unknown Episode 172 - Unknown Episode 173 - Unknown Episode 174 - Unknown Episode 178 - Unknown Episode 179 - Unknown Episode 180 - Unknown Episode 181 - Unknown Episode 182 - Unknown Movie - Animals Inside Episodes - Season 2 (Final Arc - The Final Battle Arc) Episode 183 - The Dark Below Episode 184 - Collision Course Episode 185 - Gladiators Episode 186 - Monster Castle Episode 187 - The Yeti and the Phoenix Episode 188 - Roto-Wolves Episode 189 - Cyber Animals Episode 190 - High Roller Hydra Episode 191 - Teammates Episode 192 - Marine Mine Episode 193 - Time to go Home Episode 194 - About Faces Episode 195 - Swamp Hippos Episode 196 - The Professionals Episode 197 - Unknown Episode 198 - Unknown Episode 199 - Unknown Episode 200 - Unknown Episode 201 - Unknown Episode 202 - Unknown Episode 203 - Unknown Episode 204 - Unknown Episode 205 - Unknown Episode 206 - Unknown Episode 207 - Unknown Episode 208 - Unknown Reboot Finale - The Final Battle